


Survival

by VlazyK



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Yautja, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlazyK/pseuds/VlazyK
Summary: When an injured Elite Yautja is held in a human facility after falling unconscious from his injuries, he's rescued by one of the scientists. He alone knows the disastrous situation knocking at the door of the ooman colony. When set free during the siege of the Serpents he owes the ooman.Nina is thrust into a dangerous situation and survival is embedded in her blood from her upbringing. She knew the alien she called the hunter would be her best bet for survival.Can they breach communication, and learn to work together?Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Predator, Alien or avp





	1. Chapter 1

Nina awoke to the obnoxious sound of her alarm. Usually she'd dread rolling out of bed but since last week she's been excited to get to her station. The discovery of the alien creature had been the best thing to happen to her since arriving to the colony. Distracting her from her homesickness and how she despised this god forsaken planet. She signed up to be apart of the scientific team to study the new planet and help grow civilization here instead members of the colony were not allowed to leave the settlement without military clearance, or allowed to explore the vast jungle of wonders that waited outside the gates. Yet there was hustle and bustle from the military in and out...it just seemed odd.  
Nina jumped out of bed and dressed for the day, pulling her thick black hair into the usual ponytail. Staring at herself in the mirror she flashed a smile, her creamy brown skin was losing its sun kissed look from being in the facility all the time, her pale green eyes stared back at her fake a smile do your duty, pretend that signing on for this job wasn't a mistake.  
"Blah" she stated as she looked away, grabbing her things she left. 

Entering the room she glanced at the creature. He had the usual menacing glare that seemed to bear into her soul. He was obviously very unhappy to be held and restrained here, she couldn't blame him for that, usually with episodes of what appeared to be anxiety and distress. They had found him passed out and injured. He was a bit over seven feet tall, and not an inch of body fat on him. All muscle, and had some scary weapons he was hauling around. God only knows what he was doing to get injured while carrying around so many weapons and tech.  
The crew had endlessly tried to figure out his tech, to no avail so far. The company they were employed to, weyland-yutani seemed to be persistent on the study of his gadgets. 

Nina looked through the charts from the shift before her. Walking up to the now clicking monster they had nicknamed the hunter, she tried not to stare but it was difficult not to glance at his menacing look. 

"Well mister hunter, it looks like you are almost in the clear! Your wounds are healing remarkably well." She said as she examined his bandages. He let out a loud rawr at her, which she had become used to. Looking around to see if they were alone she began chattering like usual, a quiet confident who couldn't tell her secrets.  
"Between you and me, things have gotten weird around here since you've arrived." Almost whispering and knowing she was pretty much talking to herself she continued as he watched her with those intriguing amber eyes. "The military force seems to have picked up around here. Colonial Marines seem to never come back after leaving the gates, people seem to be going missing every day! wI think you have something to do with this. They seem to be looking for something, and new security levels I can't even get granted for access." She shrugged at the alien. His only response was fighting his restraints and the loud rawr again.  
The day went on as usual and by the end of it Nina was to tired to care to change her clothes as she climbed into bed. She drifted to sleep. 

The loud alarm stirred her, she sleepily reached to shut it off only to realize that was not her alarm. The alarm screamed along with the electronic voice. "Perimeter breach, perimeter breach." Nina flew out of her bed, grabbing her boots throwing them on as quick as possible. She reached under her mattress for the large hunting knife her father gifted her when she turned eighteen, she attached it to her belt loops preparing herself for anything; glad she chose to sleep in her clothes tonight.  
Entering the hall she was met with chaos, people scrambling around the corridor in panic. No one would answer her questions, just running past her trying to get to the evacuation corridor. Nina ran to the lab. Seeing the alien still there, fighting his restraints as hard as he could, she ignored him when she found her coworker collecting her things sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Meg! What is going on here!" The girl wouldn't reply, continuously grabbing her samples and shoving them into her bag. Nina grabbed her shaking her. "What the fuck is happening here!"  
"We we we." Meg stuttered.  
"We what! Answer me!"  
"We found another creature out there, I'm pretty sure that's what messed him up." She pointed at the hunter. "That's when weyland-yutani corporation came in and wanted the "bug" collected saying they specialized in this life form and have encountered it before. It's all gone horribly wrong so so wrong! Nina we have to get out of here!" She grabbed her hand and began rushing out of the lab.  
"Wait Meg! Wait, what about him!" She yelled as they passed the distressed creature.  
"Leave him! That thing will murder us the moment we let it go!" She dragged Nina out of the room into the now empty halls. The lights flashed on and off giving the situation an even more frightening feel.  
When the girls got to the evacuation hall they were met by a chilling sight. Dead bodies, oh god the blood...the monsters. Nina's heart dropped unable to scream, staring in horror she could still hear people screaming from somewhere. The monstrous creatures turned, screeching through metallic teeth. Black as death they were, and death they were indeed!  
"Bugs!" Meg screamed turning to run only to be jumped upon by the closest monster, it drug her screaming down the hall into the darkness. Nina deeply engrained with warriors blood and holding on to her fathers teachings of be strong, spotted one of the automatic rifle from the marines to her right, as her coworker was attacked she slid to grab the weapon. Firing immediately at the second monster. She heard the scream and took off back down the way she had came. 

Entering the lab she reached the hunter. Quickly without hesitation she punched in the code unlocking him from the restraints. She never seen something move so damn quick standing up he rawred in her face, not thinking about it she stood tall and screamed right back. He turned going to his removed items they had been studying. Panicking Nina heard the screeching from the monsters. Looking at the observing window knowing they were coming, not wanting to wait she took one last look at the Alien finishing dawning his decadent Armor before the loud crash sounded. One of the monsters jumped through the window, hunched over it screeched upon spotting the hunter as he put on his mask. He charged the monster head on with a rawr. The clashing of the massive creatures sent Nina running. She had to get out of the facility. 

As she reached the outside she gazed at a massacre and there were monsters scattered everywhere. It was a full invasion. Nina fired her gun at incoming bugs knocking one after another down, still more came. Fires were blazing no doubt from flame throwers but didn't seem to bother the bugs at all. Looking around Nina realized there was no way to escape. This was it she thought, this is how I'm going to die. Her desperate scanning eyes spotted the large propane tank, If I'm going to dieI'm taking as many of you bastards with me she screamed in her head.  
Taking a deep breath she turned the gun to the tank and fired. The explosion sent her flying, she felt her skin singe on her exposed arms and side of her face. 

Weakly Nina looked up, the fire was burning every where, but soon more bugs slinked out from the smoke, snarling and hissing they prowled towards her, long spear like tails whipping like an angry cats suddenly they turned their heads at something. She watched as if out of a glorified movie the hunter walking out of the flames and smoke, like some sort of badass cowboy. He had his Scimitar swords in both hands ready for battle. The bugs attacked jumping, screaming, clawing and biting but seemingly to no prevail. The hunter skillfully met each attacker killing them quick and with precision. His strange gun fired as well while he fought.  
Nina's vision began blurring on and off, she struggled to get up when she caught the black creeping figure come into view, it was coming for her. Almost face to face with the death dealer, she watched the strange inner jaw coming forward as it opened its slobbering menacing jaws at her almost like a wicked smile. The sound of a clean blade came, piercing the wretched animal through the head pinning it to the ground. As the blade was removed it's jaws twitch, it's blood a thick mucous like yellow dripped on to the ground steaming. Horrified she realized it had to be acidic. Weakly sitting up she watched her rescuer play with the device on his wrist, unlatching it, he threw it behind him before walking up to her. Reaching down he picked her up with ease carrying her like a stolen bride he ran. 

His body radiated an intense heat as she clung to him. He had put a large amount of distance between them and the nightmare before an explosion set off, the aftershock threw him and her to the ground. Quickly he sprung to his feet, grabbing her by the arm he pulled her to her feet dragging her behind him into the dense jungle landscape. She forced herself to keep up. Then the rain began as if to curse her existence further.  
For miles and miles they seemed to travel. She kept up despite feeling the freezing effects of the rain. Stumbling at times Other times screaming for the warrior to wait for her. Finally he had grabbed her, carrying her like a child he began scaling a cliffs edge. She welcomed his familiar warmth not caring where they were going at the moment. Lost in the warmth she was stunned as he dropped her on to the hard stone surface, she stared into the mouth of a cave. Turning she saw in the distance where the colony once stood as it burned and smoke despite the rain. She silently cried until finally following the hunter into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Wahkan watched the filthy ooman village burn. Good he thought, he'd never favored the species. Feeling relieved all this was behind him...well almost all of it, he glanced down at the female for a moment before walking into the cave scanning for any hidden serpents or signs of them, it was empty. He had left supplies here with his two comrades he had originally set out with on a mission to clean the hive. He had lost them in the fray, and must have passed out before tending his own wounds. He growled to himself for being weak and falling into the ooman's hands. He was an Elite hunter and on a mission to become a clan leader, he was determined to finish his mission. This was the last hive to clean out before he could earn his new status.   
Turning at the sound of sniffling and footsteps he watched the female enter the cave, he hadn't expected to owe something this small a debt, he dwarfed her by several feet. He was surprised she came back and released him from his prison when after she had ran off with the other female, taking her for a coward only to be proved wrong. She spent countless times chattering non stop while he was in captivity, she hadn't showed any fear of him unlike the other oomans he didn't mind her so much. She had earned his respect by staying alive and killing some serpents herself, his honor wouldn't let him leave her behind.   
She settled on the floor, small sobs could be heard as she tried to huddle in the fetal position. His bio mask showed her body temperature dropping, not really knowing why he should care he squatted in front of her trying to communicate, she needed to take her wet garments off. She stared at him wide eyed not understanding anything, the sound of her chattering teeth was becoming irritating. He signed to take her clothes off, still no response. Wahkan not in the mood to play teacher grabbed her wet shirt growling he tore it, she began to fight him, unfazed by her biting nails and slaps he tore her shirt from her tossing it away from her grabbing hands. He reached for her pants removing the knife she had first before she remembered having it tossing that aswell, causing her to try and crawl away, no matter it made it easier to pull the soaked denim from her with a hard yank he took the boots from her feet with the pants. She coward from him pulling her knees to her chest sobbing, but he ignored her.   
He set a fire to keep them warm, and digging through the supplies he found the furs he had brought, covering her with a few. Sitting far away from her he leaned against the wall looking out at the night sky visible through the mouth of the cave, staying ever so vigilant. Pretending not to hear the meek "thank you" from the ooman girl though he felt her eyes on him making him uncomfortable. Staring was disrespectful in his culture but he didn't expect her to know that so he let it pass for now. Occasionally glancing in her direction he watched her body temperature rise, soon she had succumbed to sleep.   
Slowly he stood, feeling tired himself from the long evening he set up a pallet of fur to bed on then secured the entrance with his security mines,before laying down himself. Engulfed in thought he sprawled out hands behind his head staring at the roof of the cave. He needed to come up with a plan to clear the hive on this planet and collect his trophy. This hive was thick, it shouldn't have surprised him with the abundance of hosts roaming the planet, he needed a better strategy and this time he had no partners to help. He turned his head and stared at the sleeping form across from him. He'd have to figure out what to do with her, the feeble ooman could be taken home as a slave perhaps, or perhaps... he thought she had proven she was brave maybe he could train her, she could help? He needed to think on it harder tomorrow, with that he shut his eyes for some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina awoke with a jolt, almost forgetting the horrors of the night before. Wincing in pain, every muscle in her body objected to any movement. Her skin singed from the blast felt as if it were burning still. She looked around; in the back of the cave were containers....those must be the hunters. Scanning around she realized he was no where to be found.  
Dread filled up in her, was he gone for good? Would he come back? How long would he be gone? She knew those bugs were still out there somewhere, how could she survive alone? Images of carnage from the colony flashed in her mind again causing tears to well up in her eyes. Was she the only survivor, did anyone else survive? She knew that she didn’t care that much for the colony it had been a waste, if she wanted to be stuck inside gated communities she would have stayed on earth. Regardless she had cared for many people there, knowing her friends, coworkers....families were no longer made her cry once more. 

After sometime of dealing with grief Nina walked to the entrance of the cave taking in her surroundings. Spread out before her was endless jungle, she found a path leading down the cliff edge. She began thinking of a plan of action for survival. All of her life she had been taught “primitive” survival skills by her father. He was a proud man, and proud of their native background. He was one of the few people who had kept tradition alive in the world. He had taught her to hunt, to make tools and so much more.   
As she had gotten older a drifted into the world of science and technology her father used to chastise her. “Nina don’t forget who you are, you never know when that reliance on such things will fail you.” Boy he was right. Taking a deep breath she collected her clothing that had been torn away, frowning at her shirt. She tied it around her chest and dawned her pants and boots.   
If I’m going to start anywhere I need to make some weapons. The bow and arrows would take some time and would be difficult. She had seen the weapons made, but knew little about it. Watching her father sitting in their cabin on winter nights scraping the wood for the shafts, chipping the stones for the tips, and tying the feathers, yet She had watched him and really seen nothing. She had watched, but not with the eye of one who would ever do it she regretted it deeply now.   
Grabbing her large hunting knife Nina slowly began her trek down the trail. Checking branches as she went for the perfect bow. Finally she came across one that would work, also finding vines good enough for the drawstring for now. Finding branches suitable for her arrows. She began setting snares along the trail wanting to catch a few of the strange flightless birds she kept running across. Smiling she thought their feathers would add a beautiful touch to her arrows, the soft brown, black and red combination they sported also being the size of a chicken helped with the your going to be dinner aspect.   
When Nina came across a shallow river she was treated to the sight of a beautiful waterfall spilling over the cliffs. Unable to resist the thought of bathing she stripped naked and worked her way in. She dipped in washing the filth of the night before away from her skin, relishing the cooling feelings on her burns. She found some flowers on the other bank giving into her feminine side she plucked one of the lily like flowers and put it in her newly wet hair. Nina relaxed in the cool water for at least an hour, hating that she needed to be on her way and back to reality. 

****************************   
Wahkan watched the girl from a distance, cloaked to conceal his presence. Wanting to observe her without the confidence of having him around, he needed to see if she could handle things alone. Impressed as he watched her setting snares along the game trail, and questioning while she collected different items leaving them in a pile. When she came across the river he watched her bathe. He disapproved she didn’t not seem to check for any danger before getting lost in her own little world.   
Ooman’s are so simple minded sometimes he thought, the serpents are out there does she not care? He watched her in her naked form, noticing their really wasn’t much of a difference in his kinds female anatomy to hers, though she was smaller and weaker than his females. It wasn’t bad to look at but it wasn’t really his taste. He had heard hushed tales of some Yautja taking a ooman mate, but that was perverse and not always taken kindly in their culture. How could someone enjoy mating with a weaker species that couldn’t fight you off, or kill you in the process was beyond him. Mating was supposed to be a thrill, an honor to be chosen by the stronger sex to sire her pups. He kept his distance and observed her while she had finished bathing and dressing making her way back up the trail gathering her things. Good marks counted as she had managed to snare two birds, she wouldn’t starve at least for now. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like several weeks had passed by possibly a month, maybe it wasn't but she couldn't be sure but the hunter hadn't returned yet. In that time Nina had made herself a beautiful bow, also a strong sturdy spear. Each day she had explored her surroundings, coming across several different species. Honing her hunting skills after many hours of practice with her bow. She had managed killing one of the large predatory species that lurked about. It's large salamander like head with a mouth full of unforgiving teeth, it had long arms with clawed fingers walking on its back legs like a bird. It reminded her of a dinosaur so she had been very proud she managed to kill it. She hadn't run across any "bugs" yet, that's what she feared the most keeping her up most nights. Some nights she had sat longing for company, even the hunters eerie silence would be welcomed. Many times she had been curious to go through the things he had left behind but she refrained incase he'd return.   
Nina had discovered numerous fruits and nuts she had gathered them but became to fearful to try any of them. They were alien plants and she had no clue if they were poisonous, her diet was strictly dried meats and water, the occasional fish she managed to spear. Over time she had lost any body fat she had becoming leaner and stronger, her burns had healed leaving some scarring on her arm but nothing to noticeable on her face, which she was thankful for. 

Quietly sitting in front of her fire Nina decorated her hair with some of her collected feathers. Startled when a large hog like creatures head she had seen a few times was thrown down next to her. She turned quickly with her spear only to find the hunter looking down at her. He stared at her for several minutes before stalking past her and seating himself across the fire from her. So he was alive still, and he had left her for so long? She glared at his hulking form finally speaking.   
"Where have you been" She just went back to dressing her hair knowing she'd get no answer.   
She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored him just as he had to her before. She didn't know why she felt upset, he had no obligation to stay with her but still it bothered her he had abandoned her. Her thoughts were interrupted when he had gotten up and began rummaging through his things, she was curious when he had pulled out two small circular objects in his hand. He stared at them for a long time before he took one and placed it to the back of his neck at the base of his skull letting out a growl as it lit up and attached to where his spine would be. Turning he came towards her, she panicked and was about to run when he grabbed her from behind. Forcing her head down easily though she struggled she felt him place the other object to her neck, it clamped down. Feeling an electrical shock through her body into her brain causing her to scream. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, she fell to the floor as he dropped her. Turning quickly to stare at the beast as she clawed at the device.   
"What did you do to me!" She yelled panicked.   
"Allowing you to communicate." Was the loud and clear reply as he walked away from her.   
Staring with her mouth open in disbelief, how was it possible?   
"How is this possible? Why'd you leave me? Where'd you come from? What are those things that attacked the colony? What..what is your name?" She couldn't help but spew forth questions.   
He sat for several minutes processing her questions before answering. "I am Wahkan, an Elite hunter of the Yautja. I am here to clear the hive of the serpents and collect the head of the queen as my trophy. She will be my third. My comrades were slain on this mission. Your colony was not expected to be here, but nonetheless I must finish my mission. I left you to determine if you are strong enough to survive and care for yourself, you have proven that you can." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I wish for you to aide me in my mission."  
"Help you how?" She asked wary of where this was going.   
"Let me train you. It won't be easy, your....well a weak species but I believe you can do it. I've trained many hunters, let me train you and you will gain honor and be rewarded. There's something different about this hive I've never experienced before. It's tough and thick...I need your help. If we die it will be an honorable death."   
Sitting in disbelief Nina tried to process this all, one moment she was playing with her hair the next she's being asked to become a warrior, she wished she could see his expression through his mask he had to be joking.   
"If two big guys such as yourself couldn't do it how can I?"   
"I can't answer that." Was all he could say which wasn't comforting at all.  
"I need time to think about it."  He just nodded his head in response. 

Nina began working on a decorative necklace as Wahkan cleaned and worked on his hogs head. It was very calming to know she had company to share the long lonely night with.   
Maybe I should help him, she began thinking while deep into her work. Face it Nina everyone you know is dead, it took 75 years to reach this backwater planet what else do you have left in this world? Well there is the thought of rescue but what's the point...like I said there's really nothing to go home to.   
Breaking the comforting silence Nina looked up. "Ok I'll do it, train me."   
"Good, we will begin in the morning." Was all he replied as he continued his work on the skull.  
Nina set aside her own work and laid down, she watched Wahkan for some time cleaning and polishing the skull before drifting off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning sexual content in this chapter 

Sweat rolled down Nina's brow. When Wahkan has said training would not be easy he hadn't lied. Holding the Scimitar which he had given her to use she stood four feet away from the big hunter. He patiently waited for her next move in her opinion of failure. Each time she attacked he parried, avoided, or straight up laid her out. They had been training for weeks now and she felt as if she hadn't made progress at all. Today she thought today I'm going for blood. She had to give it her all. 

She sprang forward and drive at him, becoming one with the Scimitar as Wahkan had taught, it felt alive in her hands. Of course he parried but she followed relentlessly pressing her attack, screaming like a mad woman. High, low, over hand, she fought fiercely. She swung as hard as she could, so hard sparks flew when their metals kissed. Ducking, sliding, kicking him away, her blood was on fire.   
He pinned her against a tree and rawred as she slipped away, slashing... she had drawn blood. She fought viciously as his neon blood oozed from the wound to his thigh. Finally he brought her down, she laid there panting.   
"Little fighter you are today?" He walked away checking his leg.   
Nina had become accustomed to his lack of emotion, if she had expected a helping hand up she would be disappointed. Wahkan was all business, hard as stone both physically and mentally. It was beginning to wear off on her, toughening her up more making her feel wild and predatory like....like him.   
"Did you approve for once?" She asked while getting up.   
"Yes, you did very well today." Those words hit her like a drug, she beamed with joy.   
Walking up to him she saw the large gash in his thigh she had caused. "Let me help you with that."   
He batted her hand away. "It's just a scratch, leave me." He was so stubborn sometimes.

Walking back to the cave Nina spied one of the mystery fruit trees she had collected before, curiosity caught her. "Wahkan?"   
"What is it?"   
"Are these fruits edible." She had completely halted staring up into the massive branches.   
Stopping himself he looked up, "Well yes they are." He plucked one and looked it over. "But they are..."   
turning around he watched her already biting into one. "Oh pauk!"   
Already eaten two big bites before she heard him swear she became confused. "What!?" She dropped the fruit. "Am I going to be sick?" She stared at him in horror, when slowly he began to laugh.   
"No you'll be fine, sorta..." he chuckled. "Do you wish for me to stay with you or leave you for awhile"   
Completely confused and almost panicked she yelled. "Why would I want you to leave! No!" She followed him close behind as he continued to chuckle up the path to home. 

Wahkan started their fire and sat leaning against the wall and pondered if he should do something about his leg, he kept glancing over at Nina, curious to see if she'd react to that little fruit. Maybe it wouldn't effect her like it had him so many years ago.   
"Wahkan at least let me bandage your leg." She softly spoke.   
"As you wish." He nodded consent.   
As she examined his leg she began cleaning it wrapping it with her old shirt she had long ago worn but abandoned. As she wrapped it unexpectedly waves of heat took over her body, the feel of his sinewy legs called for her to explore but she fought it. She almost felt lightheaded, and hot. 

Wahkan spotted her heat signature rise quickly, so it had effected her. Laughing internally until he smelt something he hadn't smelled on her before, musky, salty, alluring. He felt her hands falter while wrapping his leg, a touch lingering but pulling away quickly. When she had finished she scooted away, her breathing had picked up. He caught her glancing at him many times. 

Nina was drugged, it had to be that. Like waves it flowed through her veins, she felt the rush of juices between her legs. She was embarrassed but couldn't help it. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to focus on the fire...but her body made her look at Wahkan no matter how hard she tried not too. The longer she sat the heat took over, she lost any and all control of herself. Everything seemed so vibrant around her, and sensual. Laying back she stretched out like a lazy sun bathing cat. She ran her hands through her loose hair, bringing them down over her breasts which brought a sigh from her lips. She couldn't sit still her thighs rubbing against eachother to try to ease the growing need that consumed her. Without her realizing it, her hand had wandered to between her legs, she pressed her fingers against her mound. In that moment of need, she pulled her make shift skirt up and snaked her hand down her panties, pressing a fingertip on each side of her clit. She snaked a look at the quiet hunter across the fire, leaning against the wall one knee drawn up with his arm draped over it, he was watching. She wanted to feel his chest, taste him, smell his skin. And her legs reflexively spread at the thought. The pressure on her mound fired off a wave of pleasure through her nerves, causing her to clench deep inside.  
Her wetness soaked into her panties, so she pulled them down feeling the cave floor, it was cool and the chill spread up to her full flushed lips. She hummed as her panting quickened. With her eyes closed, she worked her fingers in tight circular motion. Tension built inside her, splashes of pleasure pulsing between her legs. Then her breath caught as she envisioned his cock, throbbing inside her. She bit her lip to keep herself from whining as she flooded over. She spasmed, her body twitched, and her hips rocked. Though she had reached climax it hadn't satisfied her drugged state. Animalistic she got on her hands a knees slowly crawling to the seemingly unfazed Wahkan. 

He watched her, he knew what was happening. Long long ago he had taken a bite from that particular forbidden fruit, causing desire to consume him. He knew exactly what she was doing and it was a very interesting display. The musk she was giving off was astonishingly attractive. He couldn't help but have a desire lite deep inside him. Her womanhood was obviously flooding with juice, it smelled sweet and tangy even from across the room. He wished to pin her down and take her, and he may have the chance watching her crawl towards him. She climbed onto him straddling him, her hands explored his chest and arms. Grabby, needy, he just let her touch, glad he had removed his armor earlier today before her training. Her hands grasped each side of his face and she rubbed her face on his mask occasionally sliding her tongue across it. When he didn't respond to her she grasped his hands and placed them on her breasts, using his hands with her own to knead her breasts. She panted and sighed, placing her sensitive bud directly on his codpiece, the only keeping their bodies separated from joining. It was almost his undoing, the heat radiating from her core, her over powering musk, the wetness pooling from her which was something new to him. Yautja didn't usually mate for just pleasure, yes it was pleasurable when they did but usually it was for procreation only. Would he be deemed perverse to take pleasure from a ooman? A drugged induced heat frenzied one at that, who probably had no idea why she was doing this.   
She began grinding hard and fast it was unbearable. Growling he stood picking her up, she weighed nothing to him. Her arms grasped around his neck while he held her by the buttocks with one arm, and undoing his codpiece with the other freeing his manhood. He couldn't resist her musk and actions, take your pleasure and never speak of it again he decided. He hooked her legs over his forearms and maneuvered her onto his hard cock, with her natural lubricant he slid slowly into her tight warmth growling while she panted and moaned. Her body responded in a way he had never felt, feeling her nipples harden against his chest and her core grasping at his member, he growled, and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her exposed cheeks wanting to desperately bite into her soft flesh. She breathed in, saturating her senses with their smell coarse, woodsy, and primitive.

Nina moaned and dug her nails into his back as she felt his manhood invade her. He was thick and textured she didn't know what it looked like, but it was pleasure beyond words. He thrust hard but slow into her almost purring and growling, she climaxed screaming as she held on and rode the waves shocking her every nerve. 

Wahkan needed to give into his primal urges unmounting her from his cock he put her to the ground on her hands and knees, as he lowered to his knees he centered himself to her core. His cock throbbed as it penetrated deep within her. His hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her down, as sharp claws dug into her skin. With a rumbling growl he quickly unlatched his biomask and threw it to the side he opened his mouth against the side of her neck, his sharp teeth tracing over her exposed skin his mandibles tickling her, she tasted so good. Then his jaw clamped down hard, digging into soft muscle, gripping her. But the pain was far away, muted under a spell of adrenaline-fueled bliss. Her head laid limply and she moaned in ecstasy. His body slammed down on her, driving deep into her womb. Snarling, he panted through clenched teeth as he filled her with his seed. Driving hard and with short strokes He kept her immobilized, her body pinioned by his hips. Her shoulders were caught under his clawed hands, and her head was trapped by his alien mouth, still fastened to her neck.   
Over and over this mating continued through the night until she succumbed to pure exhaustion


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but somewhat endearing. Wanted to show that these two have connected out of respect.

6 months later  
Nina's leg was caught on her charge and she was flipped over onto her back. She jumped back to her feet as quickly as she fell, her combistick pointed under his chin.   
"Very good." He praised.   
Their training had progressed, and became more violent both spilling eachother's blood many times. She became stronger and quicker. Neither had mentioned the sexual encounter, it was not necessary. He was a quiet companion and teacher. Through the months Nina had learned a lot from her teacher in the art of fighting, hunting, surviving things her father couldn't teach her. She went on hunts with him, earning wonderful trophies. She learned to love it, the adrenaline, the rush from the kill of a dangerous animal. He had gifted her from his fallen brothers supplies a spear, scrimitar, wrist gauntlet, and he had modified the armor of her very own with a shoulder cannon, always giving her a hard time about her size during the tedious work. She would have blended in with him if it hadn't been for her hair and she had no biomask. She felt very honored by the gifts. In return she had created a large powerful bow for him, this time she was the teacher on how to use a weapon. 

Nina had almost forgotten what life had been like before this, she was wild, a hunter, a predator now. It was almost time for them to attack the hive, she was ready but he seemed to believe she wasn't.   
Finished with her training Nina went to bathe as had become habit. Sometimes he would join her other times he'd sit in a neighboring tree and rest on a large branch watching over her while she enjoyed her relaxation.   
Tonight he joined her.   
"Wahkan?" She called as she floated naked in the water no longer inhibited by civilized customs of modesty, he never seemed to care about her naked form either.  
"What is it girl?" He relaxed as well.   
"Can you tell me about your home? Or yourself?"   
"What is it you wish to know?" He washed some of intriguing glowing blood from a scratch she gave him.   
"I don't know anything really, we've been around eachother so long I know nothing of you really."   
Pondering her question for awhile he answered. "Just ask what it is you wish to know girl."   
"What does that scar on your brow mean?"   
"It is the symbol of my clan. A transition from being unblooded to blooded. My first kill of your scary "bugs"." He splashed her with that statement.   
Sputtering through the water and his laughter she pushed at him, which was useless.   
"Wahkan? Do you..." she trailed off becoming serious again.   
"Do I what?"  
"Do you, or have you ever killed a human before?"   
"Yes." Was his calm reply.   
"Why?"   
"Because as a Yautja we are the superior species. Hunting all that are commended by our code of honor. Ooman's are not necessarily recognized by your strength but by your wits, problem solving. Some make excellent trophies." He climbed out of the water. "I have many trophies from your species." He turned to look at her.   
"Would you kill me?" She asked frankly climbing out of the water to face him.   
"No not before, you were not worthy to hunt, you were not dangerous. Now I'd hang you as my trophy above the rest." He mused her hair.   
"Then why do you say I am not ready to fight with you." His mood sobered and he began walking towards home after gathering his things. "Answer me!" She hooted after him.   
"Leave it be! I told you you are not ready." He shouted back.   
"Yes I am!"   
"No!" Was the only reply he had for her.   
She did not argue, following silently behind him home. That night her pride was wounded, she didn't not stay up, she immediately climbed into her furs and willed herself to sleep. 

Wahkan waited until she was fully asleep before throwing himself deep into his work. He worked hard and shaping and crafting the mask. It had been frustrating work but he was almost finished. Holding it up he stared at the small mask gilded with the horns of a Hirsch. His mind flashed to a hunt he had shared with Nina.   
Crouched they waited, when Nina had spotted the Hirsch she would not let him take the animal. Pleading with him to just admire the animal, he obliged her whim. It was interesting to watch her stare at the creature in awe, she described it to have an uncanny resemblance to a stag on her Home world. It's antlers were large and thick, it moved about gracefully, his fur was a sleek black color peppered with faint spots. To Wahkan it would have been a good trophy to her it was beautiful.   
From that day he had decided to make her mask decorated to something that would please her. She was his companion, though he'd never admit out loud he did care for the girl. He admired her will to learn and strength. Late he worked until the morning began shedding light, it was finished.

When Nina awoke she found a decretive mask, beautiful replicas of the Hirsch's horns jutting up from the top laying next to her. Sitting up she picked it up, staring at it until tears rolled down her cheeks. Her thumb traced the high cheekbones and the horns. This was special deep down she knew it was. She was interrupted when he walked in, he was in full armor looking fierce as ever.  
"Now you are ready." His tone was a bit teasing. "Get ready, its time to make our journey to the hive."


	7. Chapter 7

took two days to reach their destination. As they crept over the ridge they were greeted by a massive mound...a hive. Before they had reached the hive they had encountered the bugs here and there, each time having Nina test her skills against the formidable beasts. She succeeded but it was no easy task, Wahkan had marked her forehead with the symbol of his clan with one of her kills it encouraged her to do her very best with such an honor by her mentor. 

It was quiet, eerie at the entrance of the hive. The time had come, instead of fear she felt adrenaline, excitement. Slowly they entered into the dark, she adjusted her bio-vision to the proper heat signature just as she had been taught. The smell was putrid, stinging her nostrils, it was hard to control herself not to gag. She followed close behind him scanning the walls and roof, nothing so far. Stealthy they roamed until Wahkan threw his hand up and stopped. Ahead laid a lair of eggs he had warned her about. Their movements would trigger the large pods, so he led them down a different corridor. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, slowly she looked upwards, grabbing her bow quickly she shot, down came the bug nearly landing on herself and Wahkan. It screamed and squirmed on the ground before she silenced it with a hard slice to the head. Growling Wahkan turned his head down the corridor, pounding and screeching could be heard. The hoard had been alarmed. 

The hall filled with the beasts from top to bottom. Nina shot as many as she could with her bow while both plasma cannons sounded off at whatever squirming target they locked onto. Many fell but more came. The first bug reached Wahkan, jumping towards him but he caught the monster by the throat. It clawed and flailed desperately, it's inner jaw snapped wildly at the Yautja warrior. Wahkan stabbed the beast over and over again spilling its entrails throwing its dead form to the side. He released his scimitar's and rushed into the hoard, Nina followed. The Yautja cut through the advancing creatures as effectively as cannon blasts , a dozen enemy fell in the first wave, slashed apart. One had managed to tear through Wahkan's Armor, stabbing the beast through the head with his wrist blade Wahkan discarded his armor, continuing his battle. 

A bug dropped onto Nina so hard it knocked her to the ground. Quickly she shoved her spear across the creatures mouth enabling it to launch its jaws to her head. She fought desperately to free herself from it fearing now that this time she'd loose. The bug was launched from her freeing her, Wahkan had grabbed it by the tail and flung it into the mass of attacking bodies. She sprung back to her feet in time to impale another attacker. They seemed to dance through the mass of Serpents as Wahkan called them. Nina was quick, nimble and agile in her fighting skills, using her knife and spear thankful for the armor and its protection of some of the acidic blood spatter.   
Wahkan something else altogether. It was as if he used gravity as his own plaything, jumping through the air to meet bugs mid-leap, slashing them apart and using the momentum of their impact to change direction, dropping gracefully to the ground and attacking again. There were no wasted movements. If the bugs were nature's perfect killing machines, then the Yautja were their perfect counterparts.   
They fought for what felt like an eternity, until Nina speared the last bug from the wave, tossing it to the side. She looked up at Wahkan, glowing blood seeped from gashes that seemed to unfaze him. No armor but his mask, sword and wrist blade, he was the beast in which nightmares were made of, and she admired him. Together they caught their breath before continuing... they had won the battle but the winning the war was to remain to be seen.  Finally they pushed forward down in the darkness, a new battle was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write due to I’m not a great action writer but hope you enjoy.

Making their way into the putrid hive, they fought their assailants they came charging to challenge. They had reached it... the opening to a large area, Nina's heart skipped a beat. Surrounded by a mass of hissing bugs they made this place a home for their queen, coating all surfaces with their strange extrusions, protecting the eggs in several distinct nursery areas, and guarding their domain, but none moved, their only concern was mama bug. There in the middle of the chamber sat their queen, she was huge, dark, all sharp edges and teeth, both beautiful and terrifying. The air was heavier, more dense, humid and warm, and it smelled of something acidic and rank. She could hear the queen's constant, heavy breathing, and the fluid sounds of her birthing sac as it pulsed with new eggs.  The bug queen hissed, her breath condensing in the warm, heavy atmosphere, steam billowing around her head. Her trans was broken when Wahkan turned to her.   
"Are you ready for this."   
For once her bravery faltered. "No." She replied, his head tilted in question. "I'm afraid, and I don't want to die just yet. There's so much more time I want to spend with you...." she admitted.  
He pressed his head against hers. His hand gently cupped the back of her head.  "We'll live or die together." he said.  
"Some small comfort." She said. Lifting her spear and looking forward she waited for his command.   
He raised his scimitar into the air and let out a deafening rawr, with that they charged as the bugs attacked with the battle cry.

Like a massive termite's nest, and its insects were running, crawling, scampering everywhere. Nina slashed, sliced, stabbed, covering Wahkan pushing forward to the queen. She blasted at the eggs while killing the bugs. Clear the hive clear the hive she screamed in her head.   
Wahkan reached the screeching queen as she began detaching herself from her egg sac. She was angry, and ready to battle. As Nina fought the bugs to keep a clear path for her leader, she watched him leap at the queen. He sliced at neck, her smaller set of arms groping at her wound she wailed, she screeched and screeched as if calling for something. She attacked enraged at the Yautja each attack h parried damaging her more. Finally she fell giving Wahkan the opportunity he began several strikes to the back of her neck, cutting her massive head from her body.   
The drones all screamed in rage, but the sound of their squeals were masked by something louder. They all faced towards Nina not Wahkan, causing her confusion. Suddenly they ran past her, she turned to see another wave coming in behind her but they began attacking the first group. She turned to look at Wahkan when something massive struck her, she was tossed across the room hitting a wall so hard she could barely breath. Look up, stood another queen. She looked ancient, faded in color; her crest was wide and regal, her size much larger than the first. The real mother? Did we just kill her successor? Possibly like ants on earth the hive had two queens separated and now the sides of the colony were in mass hysteria due to the death of the leader of a particular group of workers?   
Nina couldn't move as the queen came for her, mucous pouring from her mouth she was ready to strike. She faltered as Wahkan had picked up Nina’s dropped spear and drove it into her side. She clawed at him as he climbed her form, taking his dagger he repeatedly stabbed into the back of her neck, roaring in anger.   
He was unmounted by a bug fiercely trying to protect its queen. They rolled to the ground, shuffling trying to kill each other. Nina watched the queen turn to the fighting pair, wanting to kill the threat once and for all.   
“Wahkan!” Nina uncontrollably screamed to no avail.   
Climbing to her feet filled with new adrenaline she bolted towards the massive bug. Her wrist blades snapped out, with all her might she stabbed the bitch drawing her attention on to her. As she turned Nina ripped her spear from her side, slicing the grabbing arm of the queen off with her wrist blades during. Her plasma blaster automatically shot at alarmed bugs coming to aide the queen, others jumping at Wahkan covering him. Nina sliced at the queen’s leg, ducking and keeping clear of her whipping angry tail. The queen stumbled as she lashed out, giving Nina an opportunity to reach her head. Withdrawing her scimitar as she mounted, she drove down hard. Each drive of her sword made the queen stumble until she dropped splayed out, Nina drove hard one last time screaming at the top of her lungs breaking the spine leaving the massive head dangling by muscle and skin only. She ran to the fray of Yautja and bugs furiously cutting the monsters down, she felt deranged anger and vengeance coming out of her from the loss of the colony long ago. The bugs would not take the only thing left in her heart, she attacked and attacked as the last thing she saw move she blasted it with her cannon, shooting it over and over again until she felt something touch her arm. She swung around ready to kill when she seen it was Wahkan she cried. Her arms wrapped around him instinctively and this time he returned her gesture. As the adrenaline ran out of her she heaved in pain and collapsed, succumbing to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina awoke, feeling a stab of pain in her side. Her body rejected any kind of movement sending hot pain to every nerve, she moaned from the as she tried to force herself to sit up.   
"Relax Nina." The familiar voice came to her. She looked over finding Wahkan walking towards her.   
"What...what happened? I don't remember anything after being hit." Everything was a blur after seeing the monstrous mama bug.   
Crouching next to her he appeared to beam. "You killed the ancient queen, you little warrior." He chuckled. "I'm amazed such a small being accomplished what you did, your body was badly injured from that smack you took, blooded warrior you are indeed." If there was ever an expression of a Yautja smiling Wahkan wore it now.   
"I can't move very well, it hurts so badly. What am I supposed to do?" She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes.   
"Well I'll help you as I have been." He said matter of factly.   
"How long have I been out!?" She gasped, feeling weak.   
"Four days now. You have a few broken ribs the rest I'm sure is very bruised. You will mend, I have no doubt about that." He reassured.   
The thought of such a creature taking care of her made her blush. "Wahkan?" She softly spoke, looking up at the big beast, he looked down at her with a softness she had never seen from him before. "Thank you." He nodded in response.

It took several days for her to regain enough strength to sit up comfortably, walking was a ridiculous sight to see. Holding on for dear life to Wahkan for support her legs were wobbly. She was still baffled at how she had managed to kill a queen bug and several soldiers while being a tad bit broken. Today she had Wahkan take her down to bathe. It was refreshing to sit in the clear water and rinse the grime from her hair and skin. He sat above in his usual tree branch, one leg dangling free and careless keeping a close eye on her.   
She slowly bathed while humming to herself. Wahkan sat up and leaned forward looking down at her. "What is that you are doing girl?" His head cocked a little with curiosity.   
"I'm bathing?" She answered confused.   
"No no I mean that noise you were making?"   
"Oh! It's called humming, sort of like singing I suppose." She felt embarrassed. "Sorry."   
"It is what you say." He pondered for a moment. "Pretty. Continue humming girl, it is nice."   
She stared up at him for a moment in shock, curios if he had taken a hit to his head. He never cared for intimate things like that. Shrugging she continued to hum for the remainder of her bath. When finished he jumped down from his perch and carried her home. He set her down gently on her pallet and tended to the fire, sitting close to her he watched her as she struggled to brush the tangles from her long hair.   
"You are still hurting?" He asked though it was evident.   
"It makes me a little tired after bathing that is all." She continued to try and comb her hair.   
"Little lier Nina." He scoffed. "Give me the grooming device." He held out his hand.   
"I'm fine, honestly! I can comb my own hair."   
Quick as usual he snatched the comb from her hand, and seated himself behind her. He worked her comb through her hair gently working at the snags. The feeling of his course touch on her gave her goosebumps. The heat radiating from his close body and the heat from the fire made her lax. As he combed her hair he asked ever so close to her ear. "Hum for me." Closing her eyes she hummed lost in the pleasure of the sensation of Wahkan's large hands running through her hair. The time seemed to pass slowly soon Nina was lulled to sleep leaning gently against Wahkan's hard chest. 

Setting the comb aside Wahkan leaned back against the rock wall behind him. His thoughts had changed towards the girl. He knew she was a strong one but her assistance clearing the hive proved she was as close to a Yautja hunter as a ooman could get. He smiled, thinking on her words before the queen. I'm afraid, and I don't want to die just yet. There's so much more time I want to spend with...with you....   
Deep down with in him no matter how hard he was programmed in the ideals of his world it touched him, because he wasn't quite ready to separate from her. He hadn't even sent the call home yet, even though he desired to make it home and take the next step in ranking he also desired Nina's companionship. Teaching her the skills of the hunt, his codes, watching her... She was an intriguing creature, her habits so strange but interesting; her ornamental feathers she decorated her hair with, she always painted her face before going on the hunt, something her nation had done long long ago on her Home world. In a way it was beautiful in a way.   
He looked down at her as she slept against him. He hadn't been so close, so...intimate with her since that night so long ago. The memories were sharp, unhazed by the blur of her heat, and that made them no easier to bear. Because while he wanted her, he wanted HER, not Nina driven wild with a heat inducing fruit, not Nina half-mad and half-lucid. He wanted a Nina who could demand as well as surrender. Wahkan decided he had a new mission, he wished to win her desire, first he must make her a gift, she seemed to like gifts after seeing how happy she had been with the custom mask he had made her. Gently he laid her down on the furs and began his work on a gift.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ga-no-ha-li-do-hi."Nina slowly sounded out one of her nations words meaning hunter.   
"Gu-no-he-la-do." Wahkan tried to repeat.   
"No no, Ga-no-ha-li-do-hi!" She repeated.  
Wahkan threw up his hands in surrender, her words were even more confusing than the English language. "To much girl, you win."   
Nina giggled smiling in triumphant, it made him smile as well. Both sitting crossed legged across from each other. They decided to pass the evening with asking questions.   
"Now, what is this dancing you talked of?" He asked intrigued by her stories of her father, and grandparents.   
"Oh, there are many dances. Father used to tell me stories of the people dressing in their beautiful costumes decorated by beads and feathers. There were war dances, grass dances, rain dances, even the ghost dance." She smiled. "I never seen them though because throughout time on earth it seems tradition was hard to hold onto." Her smile faded and she had the appearance of sadness wash across her features. "My father taught me a lot, things a lot of people have forgotten about I guess. I used to shrug it off, no big deal ya know? Who needs to know such things when you're surrounded by technology and science." She sighed.  
"Now you think different?" Wahkan asked.  
"Yes." She spoke softly. "I'm thankful now, it's kept me alive. Now I can live tribal like my father had seemed to always long to do."   
"He would be very proud of you." He said laying his hand on her shoulder in comfort.   
"What about you Wahkan? Does your kind have families?"   
"No, there's really not much.. hmm what you say, love? Amongst my kind. Though occasionally you will have a pairing that sometimes ends up monogamous." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's the females who choose who they want to sire her pups. You must be a strong highly ranked hunter to even be considered, it's rare for a female to choose the same male for the rest of her life though." He could see her cheeks turn pink.   
"And you? Do you have much luck?" Her brow raised inquisitively.   
He gave her a soul bearing look and lifted her chin making her look him in the eye. "Oh Nina, I think you know the answer to that question."   
Her face turned bright red, it was the first time he had ever regarded their paring. She looked away pulling her face from his gentle touch. "You dog you." She giggled pretending to play with her beautiful breast covering he had made her. 

She had been surprised when he had showed her the intricate bone shirt with the metal center running down the middle. He had made her matching circulate earnings as well. He had been attentive with taking care of her while she was healing, and more kind and interactive. No longer was he the silent companion, he seemed more conversational and caring. It seemed odd to her when she'd ask him about if he had contacted his people he'd just brush it off saying he hadn't had a transmission back yet. Now that she had healed up he would take her on long days of exploring, hunting and fishing. She couldn't help but develop feelings for him sometimes she wondered if he had the same feelings. 

Nina glanced over to the opening of their cave to avert eye contact further when she noticed something different. Practically climbing over Wahkan she hurried to the opening looking up. He followed her. Before them the nights sky danced with color, greens and purples rippled all around. Similar to earths northern lights yet more magnificent. It lit up their little world, Nina stared in awe. Standing next to her Wahkan watched her face bright and wondrous before looking at the sky as well.   
"What is it?" He asked.   
"I'm not sure." She smiled still watching. "But we have something similar on Earth called the Northern lights. Isn't it beautiful?"   
"If you say it is beautiful then it is." His words made her quickly look at him.   
"What?" She blushed.   
His gaze moved from the sky slowly to her face. They stared for several minutes at each other until his large hand cupped her chin, his thumb delicately ran across her jaw line. "You should have been called Aiyana." He spoke softly.   
"What does it mean." Her voice almost a whisper now.   
"It means endless beauty. Such a rare word in my culture but there are times where one comes across something needing its name. You Nina are one of those rarities." He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his.   
Nina was unable to talk lost in the moment. She laid her head against his chest and let him hold her, she relished in the affection she hadn't had in such a long time. She could tell the action was foreign to him but none the less he was trying to reach her on her level. His large arms engulfed her keeping her body against his, together they watched the sky like that. After some time she yawned feeling sleep creeping up on her, with that Wahkan lead her inside and let her crawl into her furs. He pulled his pallet next to hers lying down he held her close, letting her head use his bicep for a pillow. 

Late into the night Wahkan lost deep in thought as the girl slept became alarmed. He heard the all to familiar sound of a ship, snaking his arm out from under Nina he adorned his mask and walked outside. There landing was a ship in the distance, it was no Yautja ship. A deep growl escaped from his chest, he quickly looked back at the sleeping girl then back at the ship. He stalked in quietly and grabbed his gear, looking at Nina one last time he hurriedly left.   
She is mine was the only thing that echoed in his mind as he left for the hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

Wahkan watched, cloaked to remain hidden. He observed several drop ships arrive with countless soldiers. Here to check out the loss of their colony no doubt. Filthy ooman's Wahkan thought. He began to worry that Nina would definitely notice this. Would she leave if discovered? He became fueled by the thought of such things, she was his little treasure and he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving. He should have called his ship down the moment they eradicated the hive and left, now he had to deal with this Pauk! He observed and waited. 

Nina awoke, with out opening her eyes she groped around the furs for Wahkan only opening her eyes when she didn't find him. She looked around, he was gone. Looking at the far end of the cave she relaxed seeing his Queen trophy still sitting next to hers meaning he hadn't left for good. He hadn't left her alone for a long time it almost felt odd. No matter she thought, she quickly got up with an idea of catching themselves a fresh fish and digging up the sweet roots he seemed to enjoy the most. She took the time to dawn her head band she had created weaving her hair with feathers. She knew he liked her painted face and native look. She discovered different plants and minerals to mix to create her paints, she loved the freedom to discover such things that she would have never done before. She wanted to look her best for his return, she wanted... she smiled sheepishly as she painted her face. I want him to lay with me tonight. She flushed at the thought of trying to seduce him. She stood back smiling at her reflection in the metallic surface she used as a mirror, it was good enough. Grabbing her spear and bow she trekked to the river.   
Once reaching her destination she climbed into the cool water and began fishing, at times she got a strange sensation she was being watched, shaking the feeling she figured if it were it would be her hunter making her smile. She began humming while she fished completely oblivious to the approaching figure.   
Kshhhhh "Where'd you go John!" A loud walkie buzzed. Nina froze immediately, unsure what to do. That was a human transmission... she swung around crouching with her spear drawn up ready for anything. Her eyes grew wide as a young man drew his gun and halted upon her action. Nina stared almost feeling frightened, which was an odd feeling; she could fight a bug but seeing another human was something she hadn't expected.   
"Ma'am? Lower your weapon, I won't hurt you. Are you a colonist?" He spoke softly as he raised his arms and weapon in surrender.   
Nina didn't know what to say, or what to do. Wahkan she thought, if they discover him they'll lock him up as a science experiment again. No she would not let that happen, she would stand with him not her own race. She fiend kindness, lowering her spear she smiled but quickly she grabbed her bow and shot, hitting the man in his shooting arms shoulder. The man screamed grabbing at the arrow. As he did that Nina ran climbing out of the water drawing her knife she went for him. As quick as she was he acted just as quick in defense. She tackled the soldier trying to drive her knife down but he caught her hands despite his injury and fought her drive down. The tip was so close to his neck she pushed with all her might gritting her teeth. It began to pierce his skin, blood trickled out. The man screamed as she threw her body weight overpowering him, her knife drove in cutting of the scream. His hands grabbed at her throat trying to choke her to no avail. As she began with drawing her knife she was kicked over by another soldier she hadn't noticed appear, Wahkan would have been disappointed in her carelessness. She rolled and regained her footing lowly crouched she hissed primitively.   
"What the fuck!" The man looked at his fallen comrade choking on his own blood.   
She rushed in to take him down but he quickly fired. She dropped from the pain, the bullet went through her shoulder just as she had done with her arrow to the first soldier. When she looked up she was met by the butt of his gun knocking her unconscious.

She awoke groggy, looking around she had been cleaned up, her feathers and headband gone, no doubt her war paint as well, she wore a white shirt hospital gown. She was on a crisp cot, in an all white room. She winced at the stabbing pain in her head. She fell to the floor as she tried to get up, knees wobbling she climbed to her feet. She slowly walked around the small room beating on the walls beginning to cry. She sobbed Wahkan's name as she knew she couldn't get out of the room, pressing her head to the wall she slid to the floor sobbing. Pulling her knees up she buried her head in her arms. She knew now she was an outsider to her own kind, choosing to murder one of her own. No longer was she a scientist, no longer was she a blooded warrior amongst a Yautja hunter, no longer was she free. Fear crept up into her, what would happen now, what would happen to Wahkan?   
"Hello miss Nina Carr. It seems you have a lot of explaining to do now that you are awake." A voice rang over a loudspeaker. 

Wahkan contained himself from immediately attacking as he watched the soldier drag Nina into the largest craft that had landed. Rage welled up with in him, but also pride seeing a dead man taken back at the same time. Nina was officially his, having had to of killing her own kind. Wahkan slowly descended onto the camp, they would pay dearly for kidnapping one of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Nina was taken down the corridor by two guards, handling her very roughly during. She took in her surroundings trying to mentally note everything. This was a facility ship, a building that floats in space in a way. She was led into a very large room, the guards forcefully made her sit in a chair, seated at what appeared to be a conference table she awaited for the person of the mysterious voice.   
A very tall masculine man walked in his physique was impressive though he was most likely two feet shorter than Wahkan. His blonde slicked back hair and styled cut screamed military as well. He seated himself across from her his piercing blue eyes scanned her face with a menacing glare. Nina sat quietly chin up and proud, these were strangers to her, she did not feel an ounce of remorse for killing that man in the forest. Finally what felt like an awkward century of a stare down another man walked in wearing a blue dress shirt, tie and slacks. He sat next to the other, this one didn't look that menacing, with black hair and a deeper shade of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. 

He leaned back in his chair and looked her over before speaking. "Hello Miss Carr. I am Brian Thompson. We work for the same company." He put out his hand in a formal gesture, her eyebrow cocked she just stared, one of the guards smacked her head from behind demanding her to respect the man. "No need for violence gentlemen, it's quite alright." He retracted his hand continuing. "Miss Carr, I'm concerned here. We arrive to find an entire colony gone, most of everything burned and gone yet here you are running around like some kind of savage.."   
"Killing one of my men and attacking another!" The blonde man cut in.   
"Yes thank you Major I was getting to that." Brian sighed looking back at Nina.   
"Cut the bullshit here pen pusher." The Major continued. "There were two Alien species reported on this planet, since then we hadn't received any reports afterwards. What happened here, and where are the specimens? Your identification chip reads you were one of the main scientists working on the first specimen, the one with the tech!"   
Nina glared but kept her chin up in defiance, she would not speak.   
"Listen Nina, we had the discovery of a life time with those two. Weyland-yutani could have used those two species to further our advancements, You a woman of science should know that." Brian tried to charm her.   
"You tried to contain an animal that can't be contained. You killed this colony with those bugs." She spoke finally.   
"Aww so you have a tongue." Major spoke sarcastically.   
Nina sprung grabbing the back of his head she slammed it onto the table. She was grabbed by the guards but she fought. The major looking up at her when he noticed his nose bleeding, he grinned his dripping blood ran into his mouth making the smile all the more wicked.   
"You should be afraid! He's coming for you!" Nina screeched at them. "He'll come for me!"   
"Get her out of here, the woman has gone mad." Brian shook his head in disgust.   
"Turn her over to me, I'll get your answers one way or another." Major grinned wickedly, his eyes roamed over her.   
"Permission granted." Brian got up and left throwing over his shoulder, "Find me those xenomorphes, they are essential."   
The major stood wiping the blood from his nose and chin. He marched up to Nina wiping his blood all over her face before slapping her several time. Her vision faded in and out seeing hot flashes of stars, but she held on to consciousness. She spit at him.   
"Strip her and take her to the wet room, I think she needs to be refreshed." With that they drug Nina away. 

 

Wahkan approached the perimeter of the camp. There was two guards on look out, their headlamps shining into the darkness. Wahkan had to be silent with his kills, he didn't need to alarm anyone just yet at least not until he got into that ship.  Cloaked he grabbed the closest guard snapping his neck quickly, as the other guard turned hearing the fall his throat was gashed. He sputtered and fell as well. Stupid ooman's Wahkan moved on to the next group.   
One by one he slowly and quietly eliminated them, oh so easy it was almost laughable to him. When he reached the ship and let out a rawr back arched hands spread in a challenging fashion, let the ooman's discover these deaths! Let them cower in fear. He entered the ship, he began his search for the girl. 

Nina was tossed into a dark and damp room, falling she screamed as she caught herself with her hands causing more pain from her shoulder wound. She couldn't help the tears from rolling down her cheeks.   
A bright light switched on and she could see a mirror, obviously a two way. The majors voice rang over the speaker. "I'll ask again Miss Carr, where are the specimens?"   
"You'll pay for this." She mumbled.   
"Wrong again." With that a blast of cold water sprayed her, the pressure stung her skin like a thousand bees, the constant stream had her choking when she tried to scream almost drowning her. When the water shut down she began shivering, coughing.   
"You know what I think?" The voice rang loud over the speaker. "I think you let that specimen go, possibly destroyed this colony and have been running around all hippy-dippy since. You been crossing species girl? Giving in to perverse fantasies?" He sprayed her again.   
The rounds of ice cold water and degrading remarks had Nina weak, she could barely move after so many sprays. Her limbs cramping and teeth chattering. The only reply she'd give such a vile man over and over again was "He'll come for you." 

Wahkan kept from slaying the countless soldiers who strolled by him completely unaware of his presence. He'd handle that on their way out, first he needed to find Nina to secure her safety. If there was one thing he knew about the ooman's they were ravenous. Turning on each other for greed, power, even for no reason. He searched corridor after corridor, trying to find her scent. He reached a lower level...the first waft of her hit him. He contained a growl, somewhere he heard faint screams down the hall. His blood heated, adrenaline heightened through him further, his treasure would be found. He crept down the hall. 

Screaming Nina kicked and clawed as she was drug by her hair into another room. The Major had seized her seeming frustrated he couldn't get her to talk. If she had to die keeping Wahkan concealed she would. This whole mess had been their fault, trying to capture the bugs for their own gain putting the lives of innocent people on death row with obviously no remorse. Disgusting people, disgusting race! She thought through her torture.   
The Major threw Nina into the small room, yanking her into a standing position, his body was close so close it was suffocating. He gripped her face hard, his smile wicked.   
"Now I think maybe you need to remember what a real man feels like huh? Maybe that will make you come around." She could feel his hot breath on her face. "Gotta tell ya Doc I haven't had a real woman in a long long time, what do ya say?" She could feel him undoing his belt between their bodies.   
With all her might Nina kicked, it pushed him away from her giving her a small chance to try and run. Sadly her body was to slow, he grabbed her quickly from behind by her hair. He began whipping her bare skin with his removed belt. He howled as he beat her with sheer pleasure from her screams. After he had his gun with beating her he pushed her fully to the ground coming in quickly behind her. She rolled to her back trying to still fight clawing at his face weakly to no avail. He laughed. "God damn you're a fighter, I like that."   
Tears rolled down her face as he began undoing his pants, this...this was a monster. The real monster, not Wahkan, not even the bugs, he was.   
She continued to claw weakly as he readied himself to penetrate her, suddenly blood spurted from his chest spraying her face. She went still in shock, as the man grunted looking down at his chest. He was swung off of her, hitting the wall. The electrical flashes appeared as Wahkan uncloaked, his wrist blades stained with blood. She heard the menacing Yautja growl as he stepped over her going for the man. Grabbing him by the throat he picked him up easily, raising him up to meet his death face to face. The horrified look on the major's face was so satisfying to Nina, she weakly smiled and began to laugh.   
"I told you, I told you he'd come for you."   
She heard the metallic whistle of Wahkan's blades as they extended from his wrist once again he slowly shoved it into the mans abdomen, slicing up as he dropped the man in a very quick action. Nina looked away, though satisfying she couldn't watch. Wahkan walked over to her, his hands engulfed her face as hers snaked up his strong arms, safety, refuge, home was in those arms.   
"Look at your face." He growled as the swelling and bruising became more apparent with time. "Filthy ooman's."   
"Yes filthy ooman's." She agreed.   
Wahkan helped her to her feet. "Can you walk?"  
"Yes but not very quickly."   
"I still need to get us out of here."  
He went ahead of her, encountering a few people on this level quickly he disposed of them with not much trouble, taking a moment he stopped watching his female struggle. Discouraged she couldn't make it he growled trying to think fast. He quickly swept her up into his arms.   
"Shield your face Nina." As he commanded she buried her face into his chest.   
He fired his plasma blaster at the wall several times, opening it up. She could feel the breeze of the outside world on her flesh. His weapon fired automatically as soldiers arrived at the commotion, he quickly got them into the cover of the jungle. He would have loved to exterminate the entire camp but Nina was not bulletproof she was to vulnerable right now.   
It took a very long time to reach the cave, laying Nina on to her furs he grabbed his medi-kit, he extracted a aerosol type can. Lookingat Nina he cupped the back of her head. "Forgive me." She looked puzzled until he sprayed her face. She immediately fell asleep.


	13. 13

Warning sexual content. 

 

Nina went limp in his arms, he felt bad but it had to be done. His signal was sent already, it was only a matter of time before his ship would come. He quickly gathered their supplies and trophies, thankful of Nina's follies of storing dried foods in weaved baskets for once. He made a makeshift gurney to hall their belongings topside, taking several trips. Finally by the time he hauled Nina above his ship was waiting, he loaded the goods aboard along with his companion. He locked it up and cloaked his ship, he had unfinished business now that his treasure was safe.

As he expected he came across men scouting looking for them. Wahkan hunted them down skillfully, time passing he made it back to the Ooman's camp. Only a few men were posted guard, easy prey. Quickly he returned to the exit he had made for their escape, entering he was determined to find the man who had assaulted Nina, he needed that mans head. He scanned for signature and it registered. He followed the foot signatures to where they had taken the body. Opening the freezer compartments until he found the man, growling he stared at the man, he had beaten his potential mate. If only I could kill you with a thousand deaths, Wahkan clicked. He flipped him over onto his stomach and flayed him, one good grip and he yanked taking his skull and spinal column. This vile ooman tried to rape Nina and for that Wahkan would bring her his head. He tied the trophy securely to him and departed. 

Arriving back to his ship he entered, discarding the skull in his trophy room he'd take care of it later. He walked to his sleeping quarters checking on Nina. He covered her naked form with a fur, running a hand gently over her hair. Mine he thought. He left her to sleep going to the control room, he prepared to leave. Sending a quick transmission to home for them to expect his arrival. He guided his ship slowly above the forest and with that the ship made a launch setting the coarse for home. He would have loved to destroy the ooman's ships but his code of honor prevented such a quick decision. With no way of telling if there were innocents aboard he left it at that. 

Leaning back in his chair Wahkan watched the vastness of space before him, he took a deep breath. Home, he was going home, with that he'd ritualistically claim his status of a clan leader. It had been a long time since he had been home, the question was really what about Nina. Wahkan rubbed his eyes, he refused to bring her home as a slave. No she was a clan member rightfully marked, an equal. It may not be accepted right away nor his desire to pair with the girl, that may ring as a problem especially amongst the females. It was taboo and perverse to lay with a ooman but Wahkan didn't really care anymore, those were battles to come but for now he didn't wish to think about it. 

An eerie dim lighting covered the room as Nina woke. She looked around the room, coated with symbols and decorative art. One wall had a small weapons supply. She sat up, a ship! We are on a ship. She climbed slowly to her feet feeling soreness and aches running through her whole body but she gritted her teeth, Ive survived worse. Wrapping a fur around her for cover she walked slowly out of the room exploring her surroundings. There was a Armor room filled with so many she hadn't seen before, walking farther down she came to a trophy room, Wahkan spun around finding her in the doorway. He watched her take in the room with wandering eyes. There were many species she had never seen before as well. Large, small, strange and frightening looking, also many human skulls. Her eyes rested on Wahkan. It was the first time she had seen him with no armor or anything at all, just his cod piece. Taking in his muscular physic, countless scars telling one he was a fine warrior. He was relaxed and in his element.   
"How do you feel?" He asked breaking the silence.  
"Sore, but I will manage." She smiled. "I've had worse."   
He smiled the way he does. "Yes you have."   
"Where are we going?" She asked tightening the fur around her figure.   
"I'm taking you home." He said frankly.   
"Earth?"   
"No. My home." He came closer to her. "That is if you would like to join me." His head tilted.   
"Of course, I've betrayed my own kind." She shrugged. "I don't desire to return home, I don't think I could."   
Wahkan tried to hide his enthusiasm. "Good, there is much to learn of customs. I will not lie, things will not be easy you will not be widely accepted." He closed the distance between them completely, his hand taking the familiar plain of her cheek. "Nina?" He asked when she just kept her eyes closed lost in the warmth of his hand. He tilted her chin up to look at him.   
"I'm." She hesitated as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm afraid, and scared." She admitted.   
"Do not be afraid, I will stand by you little fighter as you have stood with me." His thumb wiped her tear away. "I have something for you." He tried cheering her up, finding it hard to stay affectionate.   
"What."   
Wahkan turned grabbing something from what looked like a work bench. Turning back to her he knelt holding in his hands a skull. She stared at it before looking at him questioning.   
"It is the man who harmed you." He sounded so proud. "I'm gifting it to you."   
She hesitated before taking it into her hands. "Wahkan! Did you go back for this!" She looked at him wide eyed.   
"Yes, for you." He stood.   
She held it up looking at the dark pits where those piercing blue eyes once sat. At first she felt queasy, this is morbid she thought. Her mind flashed to this mans face his sickening look of pleasure of hurting her. She unknowingly touched her bruised cheek and lip, that moment she felt the last thread of humanity slip from her. She began to laugh quietly. "I told him, I told Them! I told them you were coming, here they were beating me to tell them where you were, yet I told them over and over." She laughed louder. "You came right to them, they didn't even stand a chance out of their own stupidity." She laughed right at the skull. After a few moments she regained her composure. "Thank you, it's a lovely gift Wahkan." She smiled at him.   
He chuckled taking the skull and placing it next to her queen skull he had stored. "Come Nina, I have much to show and teach you before we get home."

 

                            3 months later  
*************************************  
The sounds of bare feet echoed off the walls of the ship, accompanied by the occasional giggle. During one of their lessons Nina couldn't resist teasing her mentor; interrupting his words with silly noises or making faces gave way to a game of cat and mouse.   
She ducked as he tried to grab, she kept a small distance between them though she knew it was rather he allowed it.   
"Nina you are rotten to the core." He growled playfully as she darted putting a table between them.   
"What? A mighty hunter such as yourself can not catch me?" She teased.   
"I let you win girl, for you sulk to much." He crosses his arms on defiance.   
She puffed out her chest, moving her braided rows of hair out of her face. "I do not!"   
With that he was quick in action catching her, he locked her body to his. "See, sulking."   
She smiled up at him trapped in his arms. "I do not sulk!"   
"Yes, entirely to much!" His mandibles flared in his exaggeration.  
She laid her head on his chest. This was usually as intimate as their relationship got. There were times of lingering touches, comforting hugs but nothing more. Sometimes it was frustrating wishing he'd desire more than just her company. At times his closeness would send every nerve of her body flamed, wanting him to touch her, wanting more. He had a certain musk about him at times that drove her mad inside, could he not see that. He broke the embrace becoming serious once again.   
"The hour is late, you may return to your beadwork now."   
She smiled and nodded, feeling a little disappointed as usual. Returning to their room she huddled in the softness of furs on the bed. Wahkan had given her colorful beads, fabrics and leathers he had collected throughout time from foreign planets. He knew she would love such things and he was correct, opening his storage of treasures he let her do whatever she liked. She crafted garments in her free time.

Wahkan returned to his station sitting heavily in his chair letting out a large sigh. Cursed woman did she not pick up his heightened musk, his signals? He wanted nothing more but to lay with her but he was unaccustomed to initiating a pairing, that was solely a females job. Feeling overly frustrated he typed determined and bound to get answers once and for all. His screen lit up with information on the ooman's mating rituals. Paya, ooman's are complicated. He read countless research his mouth opened at some points in shock. Ooman's were stranger than he realized, tapping a few buttons he screen went blank. He leaned forward rubbing his face in his hands for a moment before standing. This was so strange for him, he began pacing. He worked himself up like he would before a challenge. He began gripping images of Nina that night long ago in the cave. Her splayed form in front of him, her seductive crawl; he growled and went for the sleeping quarters. His massive frame filled the doorway his hands tentatively braced on the frame, he found her sitting in the center of the bed playing with her beads. She looked up feeling his presence. Strange he usually slept much later. "Wahkan?" She asked quietly.   
He entered the room, looking more like a predator than ever. He took her head work from her, setting it to the side, climbing onto the bed enjoying the confusion that splayed across her face. His hands grabbed her with rough urgency, he was unable to do the human intimacy of kissing but he let out a sting of clicking purrs he brought his mouth close to her skin taking in her essence. Her scent magnified his need to claim her as his own. Her body responded, her nipples hardened against his chest, her arm snaked up entangling into his smooth dreads. Nina sighed as he forced her against him her body submitted to his fevered touch. The strange feeling of his fanged mouth slightly grazing her neck, his mandibles splayed sent electric shocks through her down to her moist core. She ground against him, pushing against his hardness, revealing in his arousal for her. He broke free of her grasp devouring her with his eyes, he reached down pulling her bra like top from her tossing it. She followed with taking her bottoms off baring herself to him. His rough yet smooth hands explored, raking her soft skin. His hand engulfed her breast lightly squeezing before moving to the next. She smiled weakly at him as his hand teasingly snaked down until he reached her mound. She let out a small gasp biting her lip as his digits reached her folds, entering her they were thick but she was slick with want aiding the intrusion. His hand clamped down, his thumb rubbing tightly around her sensitive bud, her body twitched in response letting out a moan.   
"Does this please you Nina." He spoke against her now slick neck.   
Unable to find her voice she nodded. As he manually worked her slit, pleasure spread through her body.  
Her breath quickened and her body jerked as the urge grew deep inside. She dug her nails into Wahkan's thick shoulders. She held tight to him for support, her hips bucked and jolted as a wave of tingling, electrified pleasure spread from her center flowing up her spine and down her legs. Without mercy, he pumped his fingers inside her, sending aftershocks through her. Her moans were a magnificent sound to him. When her body went lax he growled withdrawing from her hot and wet depths, he lifted her up with powerful hands and set her on the edge of the bed. She watched him with wonder and anticipation as he stood before her, his tight, glistening muscles rippling along his arms.  
Her hands reached out desperately, and played down his chest feeling the spikes where a normal man would have chest hair, her fingers followed the grooves between the muscles. Reaching his belt, she unbuckled the leather strap dropping his cod piece to free his hard member. With one hand, she gripped his girth she examined him. Larger and thicker than any man she had been with, he wasn't to different the head was a bit pointed with bumps running down the top of his erection.   
He eyed her warily, for this was unaccustomed to him, no hand had grasped his manhood but his own. He tensed as she brought her mouth to him, she began swirling her tongue around the head. Pauk! He jolted never feeling a sensation like that. The taste of his tender flesh awoke a hunger in her, and she explored his cock, licking every inch of his length. Taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, her soft moans on his manhood had him feeling almost dizzy with new found pleasure. Wahkan was breathing heavily, pushing her from him she was making him to excited, she stared up at him with glazed eyes. He climbed onto the bed her legs spreading to accommodate his size. Pushing her back he mounted her body, holding her legs up roughly with his hands. He growled deep in his chest and lowered his hips, his cock slipping inside her soaked warm essence. He pushed her legs all the way back, straining her spine, and pounded his hips against her.  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, riding the warm pleasure radiating from her center. Arching her back, she felt her body winding up like a spring as Wahkan's cock impaled her, bumping her deep inside. His pelvis slammed her mound, sending waves of pleasure that intensified with each thrust. Her climax ripped through her shattering her nerves like a bull wreaking havoc in a china shop. Growling he backed off from her, his rigid cock glistening with her juices in the dim light. Glowering with feral eyes, he stared down at her, as his muscles twitched in his back. He rolled his shoulders in a long, languid movement, and heat flickered in his gaze, trying to control himself.   
She sat up this time, pushing him down on his back, she threw her leg over him and lowered her hips. Her folds pressed against his cock, rubbing his length as she rocked her hips back and forth. Leaning down, she kissed his mandible dragging her tongue across one after the other as she humped his rod with her mound.  
He strained his body, trying to get inside her but she grabbed his wrists and forced them down, holding him while using his hardness to massage her clit, he complied remarkably easily. She moaned when he lifted his hands back up exploring her torso, clawed fingertips raked her ribs. His cock slowly slid into her warmth her breath stuck in her throat, she felt him thrust his length in and out of her. Wahkan not wanting to give up control pumped his hips, grinding his pelvis with merciless thrusts as she trembled and cried. The raw intensity stole the breath from her lungs, burning ecstasy through her nerves, bending her just short of breaking her apart.  
And as she surrendered herself completely to the beast sending within her a super-heated rush of power, flowing from the taut skin of her center up her spine and into her flushed cheeks. Her back spasmed, her arms trembled at her sides. Then Wahkan let out a bestial rawr, his harsh voice ringing in her ears. He bucked and his cock jumped inside her, spilling his seed.   
She was his, completely.


End file.
